


Soft Mornings (Newsietober Day 25)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [16]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, based on Newsies live, just soft fluffy boys, pure fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Race and Spot love each other very much.





	Soft Mornings (Newsietober Day 25)

Spot Conlon was used to waking up to an empty bed. It wasn’t that he was single, or got ditched by dates a lot. In fact, he was in a wonderful, loving relationship with a boy named Racetrack. Race had ADHD, though, and he tended to naturally wake up before Spot did, and once he was awake, he couldn’t go back to sleep, so he’d get up and start on breakfast. Spot got up and stretched, not even bothering to get dressed as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Race, standing over the stove. Their black cat, Brooklyn, was perched on his shoulder, and she chirped happily as Spot came in. Spot walked over and picked her up, kissing her head before setting her on the counter. He leaned up to press a soft kiss to Race’s lips.

“Mornin’,  _ Tesoro _ ,” he said. 

“Mornin’,  _ Carino _ ,” Race replied. “I gotcha drugs.” he handed Spot a steaming mug of coffee. Spot took a sip. It was perfect, made just how he liked it, with cream and just a hint of sugar. 

“Perfect,” Spot said. “But please stop callin’ it my drugs.”

“Well it is!” Race protested. “Caffeine’s a psychoactive drug! It’s a stimulant!”

“Just cuz it’s true doesn’t mean you gotta say it,” Spot told him. Race pouted.

“Fine,” he said.

“Thank you,” spot replied. 

“Got one good ol’ cuppa joe comin’ right up!” Race said, using the cowboy voice he used to annoy Jack. “One steamin’ mug a hot bean juice for Mr. Buzzkill!” Spot chuckled, kissing Race again. 

“What sugary monstrosity are ya feedin’ me this mornin’?” he asked. 

“Blueberry pancakes,” Race said, returning his attention to the stove as he poured some batter into a pan filled with melted butter. “An’ we got berry sauce, syrup, an’ Nutella to put on ‘em.”

“Sounds perfect,” Spot said, going to sit at the table. Brooklyn hopped over to sit in his lap and settled down, purring. Race soon came over with two plates of pancakes and handed one to Spot. 

“So what do we want to do today?” Spot asked. 

“Stay in our boxers all day and binge-watch Great British Bake Off?” Race suggested.

“Perfect,” Spot replied. 


End file.
